In many areas of the world, common power sources such as electricity or power from fossil fuel driven devices are not available. Additionally, some societies are trying to move away from polluting sources of power and are gravitating to alternative non-polluting sources such as solar, wind and hydro or micro-hydro power sources.
All of these non-polluting, alternative power sources rely on climatic conditions or other variables in the environment to provide the driving forces for their power. In cloudy weather conditions, solar power source is ineffective. In turn, wind and water sources can be unpredictable and often unavailable. Thus, in practice, alternative power sources may be unreliable in certain geographical areas.
Some attempts have been made to utilize the buoyant effects of a fluid such as tidal fluctuations in sea water or buoyant effects of objects submerged in tanks of water to drive power systems. However, most of these systems are subject to prohibitive amounts of drag by being completely immersed in the host water, have high maintenance costs and are thus inefficient.
Accordingly, there remains a need for alternative power sources which solve at least one of the aforementioned problems. Especially, there is an ongoing need for a power source which is non-polluting, efficient, reliable, and minimally dependent or non-dependent on environmental conditions.